To Keep Her Safe
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: A missing moment from Eclipse. Bella wanted Edward to sit out during the battle with Victoria and the newborns. As he goes to Jasper to rearrange things, what really happens?


_Author's note: This is a missing moment from Eclipse. I had always wanted to write these kinds of stories, but it was only a few days ago when I found a certain part that I liked. I think it's really a change for me since I don't find this really fluffy. Do you? Anyway, **I hope you could** **review as much as possible.** I'll be looking forward to what you have to say. :)_

_Oh! Also, be a dear and check out my multichapter story, **"A Shot at Failure"**, if you haven't yet. I swear, you'll grant me much happiness if you could even take a minute to read it and review. :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Eclipse--for this matter. **

* * *

I found myself taking in a deep, shaky breath as she voiced out her thoughts, her worries, her fears. Out of all the things Bella had to be concerned about, she chose to care about _my _safety instead of _hers._ "You ask me to let them fight without my help?" I clarified, my voice as gentle and low as I could manage.

"Yes." I could hear the slightest hint of strain in her tone as she spoke. She knows how much I wanted to finish Victoria with my own hands, to give her that fateful death she deserves, and I could only imagine how equally hard it is for her to leave me with such options. "Or let me be there. Either way, so long as we're together."

I took another deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. How could she even consider being in _that _position? I could almost picture that undesired scene, could almost feel the guilt of allowing her to be in that same clearing with the lethal newborns; I instantly shuddered just from the very thought. I promised myself not to take anymore chances of risking her life again, of giving Death another possibility to snatch her away from me. And that promise would stay intact for the rest of the day, or better yet, for the rest of eternity. I moved my hands to place them on either side of her lovely face, forcing her to meet my gaze. I looked straight at her chocolate brown orbs, and without a doubt, they were shadowed with nothing else but pure _determination_ and _need_. This is not good. Her tenacity over this matter is beyond indescribable, beyond immense. And I knew in an instant I had to come up with a decision—one that wouldn't include risking her life in the equation. I dropped one hand to pull out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

She picked up on the first ring. "Alice, could you come babysit Bella for a bit?" I glanced at her and raised one perfect eyebrow, waiting for her childish reaction against my personal choice of word. "I need to speak with Jasper."

"Sure! Jasper already knows, by the way. You two should talk about this," she answered. That's all I needed to hear. I put the phone away and went back to staring at my angel's face. Hearing my conversation with Alice, her brows automatically furrowed in confusion, her lips set into a straight line, and a worried expression occupied her lovely features.

"What are you going to say to Jasper?" she whispered, her voice too low for a normal hearing range.

She had given me two choices to which I could choose from and as much as I don't want to miss the forthcoming fight, to let the opportunity slip away, the urge to keep Bella secured and breathing made a greater impact on my final decision. Her safety was much more important, much more essential to me than anything in this world; everything else would seem insignificant in comparison to my love. I struggled to keep the poker face back but failed miserably as I answered her question, "I'm going to discuss…me sitting out."

"I'm sorry." I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my lifeless heart as sadness colored her tone, as melancholy took over the serenity of her expression. My heart nearly broke into a million fragments as I consumed the glum look on her face. From the day I realized how much agony I had inflicted on her upon our separation, my whole being shies away from anything that could possibly bring that same agony back again—or any kind of hurt, for this matter. Seeing her dejected, the yearning to comfort her, to let her know that I wasn't making the wrong choice, intensified to a greater height.

"Don't apologize. Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, Bella. If this is what you need…" Is this really? Will my decision finally pacify her desire to help, her eagerness to do something on her own? I'd never be able to guess. "You are my first priority."

Somehow, those words rung clearer, truer to me more than they ever did. When I left her, the aftermath of my actions never occurred to me, never made itself known. But to realize now how months of our separation killed her, how each passing day took her life, how every hour threatened her with ache and desolation, how every second reminded her of me and my lies; it was painful, _excruciatingly_ painful. And I could not bear to put her in that situation again. If withdrawing from the fight eases her worries, calms her mind, then I'd willingly grant her request.

"I didn't mean it that way—like you have to choose me over your family."

"I know that. Besides, that's not what you asked. You gave me two alternatives that you could live with, and I chose the one that _I _could live with. That's how compromise is supposed to work."

She leaned forward to rest her forehead against my hard chest, her melting warmth seeping in through my body. "Thanks," I heard her murmur.

"Anytime," I held her closer as I kissed her hair. "Anything."

Holding her, cradling this beauty in my arms, is worth more than anything in this world. Time seemed to stop for the both of us as we remained still for a long moment, our bodies pressed firmly against each other. I let myself drown in the sweetness of her scent, let the fiery flames burn my throat with desire. If there's only one person truly meant for me—a 'soulmate' as other people would call it,—I wanted it to be Bella. I _needed _it to be Bella. Her love was more than a blessing, more than a gift. It was more than I could ever ask for. And her safety matters to me just as much. I had already recklessly laid her life on the line, leaving her without any protection, and _everything_ then turned into a big blob of mess and unwanted danger. I won't allow the same thing to happen this time.

A spark of curiosity lit up inside me as I remembered her sleep talking last two nights ago. I couldn't exactly make out the whole concept of her mumblings, yet the way she mentioned the 'third wife' was quite distinguished, noticeable. Like it was of any importance to her. "Who's the third wife?"

"Huh?" she seemed surprised with my sudden question.

"You were mumbling something about 'the third wife' last night. The rest made a little sense, but you lost me there."

"Oh. Um, yeah. That was just one of the stories that I heard at the bonfire the other night. I guess it stuck with me." I leaned away from her and cocked my head to the side. She was lying, I know; the uncomfortable edge to her tone justified my assumption. But I decided to drop the subject as I heard Alice's thoughts from afar. I'd pull the answers from her some other time if I had to. And just about the right time, Alice appeared in the kitchen doorway, a sour expression graced all over her features.

"You're going to miss all the fun," she grumbled. _You know it's never fun being left behind, _she grimly thought. I rolled my eyes. I do not need anymore reminders regarding my fixed decision. "Hello, Alice."

I abruptly turned to my angel, put one finger under her chin and tilted her face to give her a chaste kiss. "I'll be back later tonight. I'll go work this out with the others, rearrange things."

"Okay."

"There's not much to arrange," Alice piped in. "I already told them. Emmett is pleased." _Too much pleased, if I may add._

I sighed. "Of course he is." Emmett will always be Emmett. He's never the one who backs out from a challenge, be it a petty fight or a battle for survival. He never retreats…except when he's facing Rosalie. And our strong-willed fighter instantly turns into shambles at the sight of his mate.

_I'll take good care of Bella. Don't worry. _And with that unsaid thought, I walked out the door.

As soon as I was outside, I could feel myself streaking through the woods, my feet barely touching the cold, wet ground. The refreshing smell of rain drenched the forest as a thick layer of fog enveloped the whole place. It was still cloudy; the bluish-dark skies fluttered above, blocking the sun to give off its blinding light. As I moved closer towards the house, I decided to run a slower pace than my usual. There's really no hurry. Jasper, including everyone at the house, already knows what I had decided to do. I'll just have to explain my side, to prevent having any misconceptions about my choice. It was not long before I arrived at the house. I stepped inside and met Jasper with utter seriousness in his eyes. He welcomed me with a thought. _Alice told me._

I nodded in response. "I've made my decision, Jasper." Those five words summed up everything I wanted to explain to him.

"Are you really sure, Edward? Judging by your emotions, I could only guess how much this battle means to you. And I know it _is _important. Think—"

I struggled to keep my emotions intact, to prevent him from manipulating how I feel at this very moment. "But Bella is much more important. And she needs me. She wanted me to stay by her side. I couldn't deny her anything as long as it makes her happy. You know that, don't you?"

I was searching his thoughts, hoping to find understanding in them, but the most appalling notion floated up and I instantly jerked away in disgust.

_Bella stood motionlessly in the middle of the clearing, her face contorted in a mask of fear and worry. She was shaking terribly, her body convulsing from the cold breeze whipping on her face. She looked so helpless, so fragile, yet she never took a step back to run. Her hands were clenched into fists and I could tell the hint of determination in her eyes._

_As Alice predicted, the newborns came across the mountains. One by one, they came into view. As soon as Bella's tantalizing scent drifted heavily in the air, they steered towards her direction to attack. _

I couldn't watch, couldn't stand the horrifying idea playing in his head. I gritted my teeth and hissed in anger. How could he even think about such scenario? I know we differ in how we look at things and that he is much more knowledgeable in _this _area, but it was just too much. Far too much. "No!" I almost shouted in rage. "Bella will be nowhere near the clearing. That will never happen."

Jasper looked at me with wistful eyes and I immediately calmed myself to talk to him. "Please hear me out, Jasper. This is the only way to ensure her safety. I love her too much to make the same mistake again." I dropped my head in my hands as distressing memories pounded mercilessly on my head, each day without her sending me a stab of regret in every part of my body.

It took quite a few minutes of awkward silence before he finally answered me through his thoughts. _I understand, Edward. Just…keep her safe and don't worry about Victoria. She'll be done and over with after this fight._

I smiled at the confidence he was emitting; he truly is a perfect fit for military. With a slight nod, I took off and headed towards Bella's house. I couldn't help but feel anxious now that I've worked things out with Jasper. And with the battle just two days away, I had vowed to watch over her, to keep her safe.

* * *

_So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? **REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS LOVELY. :)**_


End file.
